Nine times
by Dominisk
Summary: Nine was the number he hatted most. nine was the number that ment everything in his life.


AN: ok this story I started writing and with out realizing it I put Ino and Sia in it. But I'm sure all of you know who the he of the story is. But ya I think I liked how it turned out. Even though its like 12 AM. Haha. Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think PLEASE.

Disclaimer: don't own naruto.

--

Nine, nine was the number he loathed. It seemed that everything in his life revolved around the number nine. He was nine years old when he fell in love. He waited for her to notice him for nine years. That night when she finally did notice him. It was the ninth of September. Ironically enough it was nine O'clock when she rang his door bell. it took him nine minute to get her to stop crying. He told her nine times how much he truly loved her. Oh yes nine was the number that seemed to mean everything in his life, and how he loathed it. It was nine the next morning when he found out she was no longer next to him. Nine years he had been searching for her. Nine years and now he finally found her. She lived on ninth street.

"oh great" he thought to himself. Apparently everything big in his life had to do with nine. However it was not his lucky number. He always thought himself to be lucky with the number five but nothing ever happened to him around the number five. He looked again at the note left for him. Reading it out loud to himself " she lives in apartment complex nine on the ninth floor in room number nine, on ninth street. Oh could it get any worse." before he walked into the building he remembered the nine different times he had gotten hurt protecting her. The nine times she called out his name when they where making love. How she always said she was sorry nine times in a row before she would stop. Oh yes nine seemed to be the number of his life. Truly he thought it funny. He entered the building with an horrible feeling yet he had to find out. To find out why she left him nine years ago even though he told her he loved her so much. In the years since she left him, it was only nine times he was on the brink of braking.

Yet hear he was now standing in front of her door. He knew that after today his life would change. Maybe things could go good for him for once.

He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again yet still no answer. He thought to himself how funny it would be if he had to knock nine times before she came. He was about to knock a third time, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Once the door was opened he was surprised to see a young man standing there. The boy could be no older then nine.

He smiled to the young boy and asked "could you tell me if Ino Yamanaka is hear?" the small child smiled to him and said "there is an Ino but no miss Yamanaka."

He smiled slightly to the boy and asked "well do you now if Ino is hear now or should I come again?"

The child looked up at the him with his dark brown eyes and brown hair. The small boy smiled and yelled out "mom a man is hear to see you." for a while there was silence but soon it was broken by her voice.

Oh how he would remember that voice anywhere. For the last nine years it had haunted his dreams, his mind, his every waking moment.

"ok honey ill be right there."

It took her nine minuets before she came to the door. As she was walking down the hall way she was looking at her son with the purest of smiles and sheer love. She then took the door and peered out at him. Her smile fell from her face as she stared into his deep brown eyes. Then there was silence again. The two did not speak. She knew this day would come and how she hoped it wouldn't be fore another nine years at the least. He had found her and now all the speeches and talks he had prepared meant nothing.

She looked at him not sure what to say. She knew that she had hurt him. Hell the hurt was still there in his eyes. Then it had to happen. Another voice called out saying "Ino love what are you doing?" then he came he put his arm around her shoulders and came into view of the door. "Ino did not avert her eyes from the man who stood in the door way even though she felt the arm of her husband around her. She quietly said "Sai please go back inside I will take care of this." her husband looked at her with skeptical eyes but did as she asked. She then heard his voice soft and quite but she could hear the pain and agony that was in it. He spoke saying "nine. Nine times I told you how much I loved your. Nine times I put my life on the line for you to prove how much I loved you. Nine times I laid in the hospital beds for you. Nine years I waited for you to look my way. Nine times did you call out my name. nine years it took me to find you….. Just so I could feel my heart shatter nine more times." she looked at him afraid to advert her gaze. She noticed the tears running down his face. He let them fall freely. He came and was able to talk to her at last. Yet she could make no reply to him. His heart and mind sank even more into despair not knowing what more to say. All he could do was stair into her beautiful sky blue eyes. How he hated her. Oh how he loathed her for what she did to him. Yet the love and dedication he had given to her nine years ago was still there. He knew that if she asked it of him, no matter what it was, he would do it. Then her soft voice spoke to him saying "there is nothing I can say or do for you now that would show to you how sorry I am."

Sorry? No he didn't quite believe it. There was something there in her voice that she was hiding something there in her voice that seemed to mock him. He knew better. But he had to know. Otherwise his nine years of searching would be a waist. He asked with the heat of nine ragging fires. " why? Why did you leave me when you knew I would put everything on the line for you. Why did you disappear from my life when you knew I loved you unconditionally? that's all you have to answer for me then ill leave you alone for the rest of your life."

She looked down not sure what to say. How to say it? She wasn't even sure herself. Finally all she could offer him was this "I don't know myself why I left you. I guess it was just a whim."

He looked at her in horror and shock. Finally letting even more tears fall he said "so that's all I was worth? I dedicate myself to you as your best friend, hopping that maybe one day you would look at me for who I was. That maybe one day you would come to love me as I loved you. But now I find out that I mean nothing more then a whim. For the past nine years my life was destroyed because of you." he turned his back to her and screamed at the top of his lungs. " I refuse to believe I was just a Fucking WHIM!!"

Sai came running to the door when he heard the yell. He had to make sure his wife was ok. When he got there he expected that he would have to fight of the man at the door but to his surprise the man was on his knees full in tears facing away from his wife. Sai looked at Ino not knowing what to do when he saw her face he was in shock. He looked at her to see the streams of tears falling from her face. Then it hit him Sai remembered something he had been trying to forget for the last 7 years. The words of his wife on there wedding day. "_Sai I don't love you. I never will love you. I am only agreeing to this because I need someone who can help me take care of my son." _

Sai had hoped that in seven years she would learn to love him. Now he knew who the man was. The man at the door was the one she truly loved. The father of her son. He had come back from the hell hole he crawled into when he left Ino. Sai then said "don't you think trying to come back into her life now is wrong. You're the one who left her pregnant and alone."

He looked up at hearing those words. Then it hit him. The little boy he had seen was not this mans but his own. Quietly he said to himself "nine years I had a son and didn't even know about him. Ino how could you do this to me." finally he got a hold of himself and managed to stop the tears as he looked into Ino's eyes. Slowly and softly he spoke making sure she heard every word he said . "Ino nine years. I have been torched by you. Nine years my life was a living hell because of you. Nine years you hid the fact that I had a son from me. Nine years of my child's life I missed out on and would not be able to regain. Yet I cant bring myself to hate you."

Her eyes grew big at what he said. She expected to hear him yell and scream how much he loathed her. However hear he was saying that he could not bring himself to hate her. She remained quite as he continued to speak.

" I had originally come hear to yell at you, to tell you how much your destroyed my life, but I cant. When I look at you all my good memories from nine years ago flood in my mind. All the times I felt how much I loved you. My love now even, burns for you still. I know its late but I still want to be a part of your life. I guess you call this true unconditional love. It doesn't make since to me but I love you."

Ino dropped to her knees not sure what to say but she could not believe that such a thing as unconditional love existed yet hear it was right before her. Yet again he offered his love to her. Even after everything she had put him though.

Sai was watching in pure bewilderment. Apparently this man didn't care that he and Ino where married. That this man would just show up to there door and try to take Ino away from him. Something deep down inside of him snapped. that's when he lost it he reached over and took the letter opener from the small table by the door he walked past his wife. Rage blinding him.

Nine was the unlucky number of his life. September 9th at nine o'clock in the morning he was born. At the age of nine he found the one he would love unconditionally. Nine years he would wait for her. Then on September 9th at nine O'clock pm she would come to him for love. Nine times he told her that night he loved her. Nine times she screamed out his name. nine the next morning she left him with out an explanation. Nine years it took him to find her. Nine times during there talk he tried to stay mad at her. Nine times till he finally convinced himself that he still loved her after all she did to him. Nine times he was stabbed by her husband. Nine times he heard her cry out his name. nine times he managed to blink. Then in nine minutes his life was gone. The last words hanging on his lips that he never was able to finish but wanted to so badly. " Ino………"


End file.
